Sea Salt
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Xion loves Roxas and Axel. They're her best friends, the best she's ever had. She just happens to have a particularly unique way of showing them how much she appreciates their friendship. PWP, nothing but smut.


"**Sea Salt"**

If Xion loved anything in all the worlds, it was her friends. Though her 'life' thus far had been short, and filled mostly with conflict and tragedy, the evenings she shared with Axel and Roxas atop the clock tower in Twilight Town eating sea salt ice cream and watching the eternal sunset were the ones she remembered most prominently, the ones that drove her to go on despite the questions she faced on an almost daily basis.

Was she really her own person, or merely a fragment of Sora's memories? Were her feelings her own, or someone else's? Was she truly real, an actual person with an actual identity…or a Nobody, a shadow of a shadow?

Xion didn't know the answer to these questions, and they troubled her greatly day and night. But it was okay. It was okay because no matter the answer, no matter how long it took her to find it, she knew her friends Roxas and Axel would always be there to support her. They were her friends – her best friends – and they would always accept her. They loved her, she loved them, and it was as simple as that.

Indeed, Xion loved her friends so greatly that, every so often, she felt the need – not the _want_, but the absolute _need_ – to demonstrate to her friends just how desperately she loved them and how deeply she appreciated their companionship. Sometimes simply knowing she was loved wasn't enough; sometimes she simply had to show them just how much they truly meant to her.

Which is how and why Xion found herself lovingly sucking Axel's dick as Roxas fucked her ass.

They had all three been eating their sea salt ice cream until Xion finished hers and, suddenly overcome with emotion, decided to throw herself at her friends and demonstrate just how important they were to her by pleasuring them the best way she knew how. Axel hadn't even had time to finish his own ice cream before Xion pulled down his pants and wrapped her lips around his cock, likewise presenting her rear to Roxas and giving him the option of which hole to stick his dick in; after a moment's hesitation, Roxas had made his selection by pushing up the girl's black skirt and pressing the head of his cock against her puckered asshole.

What followed was something Xion enjoyed just as much as the boys she was pleasing. Just as Xion loved Roxas and Axel, so too did she love the feeling of both of them being inside of her and thrusting in and out of her adolescent body as though it belonged to them, as though their friendship gave them command over single inch of her. She relished the sensation of Roxas pounding her tight ass with his thick cock until he was buried to the hilt inside of her as she sucked Axel's dick up and down, up and down, bobbing her head in time with his gentle thrusts into her mouth.

"Someone's feeling particularly friendly today, I see," Axel commented as he looked down at the black-haired girl currently bobbing her head up and down on his dick. His ice cream lay on the side of the tower, all but forgotten.

Xion merely giggled and nodded in response to Axel's comment, still busily running her tongue up the entire length of his cock and sucking as hard as she could. She knew how much Axel and Roxas loved it when she put their cocks in her mouth, and so she tried to do it as often as possible as part of her expression of appreciation and gratitude for their friendship. Likewise, she was would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy it as well, feeling a shiver of pleasure every time one of them groaned or moaned or pushed themselves farther into her mouth.

"You're the best friend ever, Xion," Roxas confirmed as he gripped the girl by her hips and slammed into her ass with increasingly strength and frequency, savoring the feel of the girl's bowels tightening around his thrusting cock. He loved the sound and feel of Xion's pale ass slapping against his hips every time he thrust into her, and loved even more how she bucked her hips to try to take him as deep as possible, as though she wouldn't be satisfied until her ass was stuffed full of his cock.

"You only say that because I let you have your way with me," Xion said jokingly as she finally pulled Axel's dick out of her mouth long enough to smile back at Roxas playfully. She continued to stroke Axel up and down with her hand as she did so, not wanting him to lose the rhythm they had established.

"Not true at all," Roxas replied with a smile as he delivered a particularly deep thrust that caused the girl to cry out in both pain and pleasure. He didn't miss a single thrust as he spoke to her, instead continuing to ram his cock into her ass again and again. "But being your friend definitely has its perks."

"I'm glad you like it," Xion told him honestly, still smiling sweetly before turning back around and looking at Axel as she continued to stroke him up and down, up and down. "What about you, Axel? Do you think I'm a good friend?"

"The very best," Axel said with a groan, savoring the feel of the girl's hand stroking his length.

Xion giggled lightly. "Good answer." Then she was once again wrapping her lips around the red-haired man's dick and sucking him with everything she had, as though she would die if she slowed down or stopped for even a single second.

Axel could do nothing but groan and place an encouraging hand on the back of Xion's head as she bobbed up and down on his dick, taking it as deep into her mouth as she possibly could and licking it up and down until it was coated in her saliva. By the time Axel got back into the swing of things, he was practically burying his cock to the hit in Xion's tiny mouth, forcing his length into her tightening throat. No longer was Xion merely sucking his dick; now he was quite literally fucking her mouth, using her for his own pleasure and little else.

"You really are the best, Xion," Axel groaned as he held Xion's head down and thrust into her mouth harder and faster, desperate to spill his load down her throat. Xion's only response was a small, playful laugh and a slight gleam in her eye, as though accepting her responsibility and assuring Axel she would do her very best.

Roxas, meanwhile, was still having the time of his life pounding into Xion from behind, burying his entire length deep inside of her as she bucked her hips back at him, desperately to take him as deep into her bowels as she possibly could. Xion's ass was perfect as far as Roxas was concerned; small, and tight, and perfectly heart-shaped, as though it was practically begging to be fucked. This wasn't the first time Roxas had fucked the girl's ass, of course – the two of them had been engaging in such trysts for weeks now, even before Axel became involved – but every time felt like the first, incredibly tight and impossibly exciting. Given the option, no matter how many choices he had, Roxas would also choose to put it in Xion's butt, and Xion wouldn't have had it any other way.

Xion almost lost herself in the pleasure of being pounded when Axel suddenly shook her out of her trance by reaching down with the one hand that wasn't holding the back of her head and used it to begin undoing the top of her short black dress. A moment later, Xion's dress was being pushed down over her chest and her small but perky breasts were revealed, swinging free and once again available for Axel to grope and squeeze.

Over the course of their many trysts, Xion had learned that, if Roxas was an ass-man, then Axel was most certainly a breast-man. No matter what position they were fucking in, no matter what hole Axel was thrusting into, the red-haired man always found some way to get his hands on Xion's pale tits, fondling and squeezing them and rolling her hardened nipples between his gloved fingers. It drove Xion crazy in the best way possible, and so she was more than willing to let Axel do whatever he liked to her so long as he continued to send wave after wave of pleasure flowing through her nubile form.

Perhaps spurred on by Axel pushing down her dress, or else by the reveal of Xion's perky breasts, Roxas suddenly tightened his grip on Xion's hips as he began driving himself harder and harder into her ass. The sound of his hips slamming and slapping against the cheeks of Xion's ass grew louder and louder still, loud enough that those standing at the foot of the clock tower had to wonder what exactly was going on above.

"Mm! Mm! Mmm!" Xion groaned and moaned as she felt Roxas fuck her ass like never before, her mouth still full of Axel's meaty cock. Tears began to form in Xion's eyes, not tears of pain, but tears of pleasure and ecstasy as she bucked her hips as best she could, hoping Roxas would pound the living daylights out of her.

_I love my friends_, Xion thought to herself as she closed her teary eyes and tried to smile around Axel's dick in her mouth while still taking every inch of Roxas's cock in her ass. Axel only continued to grope and squeeze her perky breasts as Roxas's fingers dug into the skin of her hips, holding her still so he could better drive himself into her bowels. _They make me so happy! I love them both so much!_

The black-haired girl was once again shaken out of her thoughts, however, when she suddenly felt Axel thrusting into her mouth faster and harder than he had all day. Whereas Xion had previously been able to keep a steady rhythm, steady enough that she could fit the majority of his dick in her mouth, at any rate, suddenly she found her friend burying his entire length inside her and down her throat, causing her to gag slightly.

"Sorry, Xion!" Axel apologized honestly, though without releasing the back of her head or slowing down in any way. "I'm…I'm getting really close! It won't be long now!"

"Same here!" Roxas said from behind Xion, his thrusts growing faster and more desperate as he pounded the girl's ass as though he wanted nothing more than to destroy it and fill it with rivers of his cum. "You feel so good, Xion! I can't hold it back much longer!"

A moment later, Xion was pulling Axel's cock out of her mouth so she could better respond to the two of them, quickly taking his dick in her hand and stroking wildly so he wouldn't be far behind. She likewise continued to buck her hips back to Roxas, meeting him thrust for thrust as he drove himself ever faster and ever harder into her tight ass.

"Finish on my face!" Xion begged them both, smiling wearily and sweating lightly as she struggled to take both of them at the same time. "Please! I want to feel it. I want to taste it. I want to taste our friendship!"

"You got it, Xion," Roxas agreed with a smile, playfully smacking one of the girl's cheeks and causing her to yelp as he thrust his cock back into her tightening bowels. "Don't gotta tell me twice!"

"Already got it memorized!" Axel declared in turn, grinning mischievously as he forced his cock back into Xion's mouth so she could suck him off until the very last moment before he came all over her.

It didn't take long after that, with both of the boys ramming into Xion as though they would never again have the chance. Xion merely lay back and let Roxas and Axel have their way with her, enjoying wave after wave of pleasure as it coursed through her half-naked form, shuddering and shivering with every thrust into her mouth or anus. Axel shoved himself into her mouth and down her throat over and over and over again as Roxas pounded her tight ass, burying himself to the hilt deeper and deeper into her bowels.

When the two finally came, it was within seconds of one another, which Xion merely accepted as yet another sign of the strength of their bond. Roxas was the first to feel the end approaching, quickly pulling his cock out of Xion's sore ass and then stroking it wildly as he stood over her, preparing to cum all over her face. Axel soon followed, withdrawing his cock from Xion's mouth. A moment later, Xion was on her knees and smiling up at her best friends as they jacked themselves off right above her, their cocks pointed directly at her face.

Just as he was the first one to pull out of her, so too was Roxas the first to cum, groaning loudly as he exploded all over Xion, firing rope after rope of hot cum onto Xion's face and causing the girl to open her mouth and stick out her tongue, as though begging for more. Axel was only seconds behind, likewise spewing load after load of cum onto Xion, even getting some in her short, black hair and onto her perky breasts.

Xion, for her part, merely giggled and smiled and opened her mouth as she felt her best friends coat her face in their cum, reveling in the warmth she felt as each load landed on her. Though most of it landed on her face, enough landed in Xion's mouth that she was able to actually taste the cum, swallowing it whenever it became too fast and then licking her lips in order to go back for even more.

_It tastes just like sea salt,_ she thought to herself as Roxas and Axel finally stopped cumming all over her, allowing her to lick yet more of their cum from her lips so she could savor the taste. _My favorite._

Xion finally opened her eyes to find Roxas and Axel both exhausted and drenched in sweat, their cocks only now beginning to soften in their hands. Noticing both of their dicks still had a few drops of cum dripping loosely, Xion shuffled up to them and took each dick in her mouth one at a time, first Roxas, then Axel, as if cleaning them off and then sucking them dry.

"You know you two are my best friends, right?" Xion asked as she pulled Axel's cock out of her mouth, swallowing the last of his seed.

"Definitely," Roxas replied with a smile, playfully placing a hand on Xion's head and messing up her hair, causing her to laugh and try to pull away. "Just like you're _our_ best friend, Xion."

"Roxas is right," Axel said, smiling down at the girl as he tapped a finger against his brow. "Best friends to the end. Got it memorized?"

"Got it memorized," Xion responded, returning the gesture with a smile.

Best friends to the end.


End file.
